Stargate Legacy season Two
by whatisname
Summary: After the Battle of TY7-8U5, things go downhill for the SGC. With an old enemy rising from the ashes, time travel, inter-dimensional superbeings and an enemy closer to home than they thought, and fought, they prepare for a rough time as the year drags on.
1. Episode 1

Note: Welcome to season two of Stargate Legacy. Galactic regulations force me to remind you that to understand season two, please read Stargate Legacy Season One before reading season two. Also, season one of Legacy finished with over 2,300 hits, 13 reviews and 12 story alerts and favourites. Good work everyone who wrote it, which is just me, and here's to a new season! The changes to the episodes are as follows:

The spacing issue has been sorted.

The episodes are longer.

The episodes make more sense.

The competitions will be better.

The seasons last longer.

So enjoy this new episode!

/=========\

Previously on Stargate…

The SGC launch their pre-emptive strike against the Lucian Alliance, unaware of the traps their enemy has laid, while mysterious ships enter Alliance territory.

/=========\

_**TY7-8U5**_

The Stargate's energy barrier remained active as the MALP came through first. It was undamaged by the organic-vaporizing shield and scanned the area. It did not notice the energy barrier.

Almost immediately, the SG teams started to come through. Time slowed for a minute as an Ancient appeared and waved their hand over the energy barrier, which disappeared. The Ancient disappeared as time returned to normal, and the SG teams came through unharmed.

The PANDA tank came through, with Watson steering the barrel to get a good look around. There were no guards within miles of the gate, no gliders in the sky and no of light raining from the sky. It's as if they had arrived on the wrong planet.

By this time, all of the ground front force had arrived, and were cautiously looking around for the sign of the enemy.

"This has to be a joke. Somebody please tell me this is a joke…" Watson muttered as they gazed across the Alliance-free landscape.

"Where are they?" Mike Murphy asked as he checked the sky. Then the clouds parted to show several Al'kesh, gliders and troop transports heading down from orbit.

"We've got hostiles!" Mitchell yelled down the radio as the AA rockets fired up into the sky.

Puddle Jumpers came through the gate at the same time and soared straight for the oncoming enemy force.

/=========\

In orbit, it was a different story.

The _Enterprise_ spun round in orbit, firing phasers at a passing Ha'tak and destroying it. Several Deadalus class starships fired several blue beams of plasma at more of the Ha'taks, destroying them. Three Merlin class destroyers dodged round the enemy ships, taking pot-shots at the Sovereign class motherships and using their superior speed to avoid any weapons fire and gliders. The two Ori battlecruisers were engaging the Sovereign motherships in a fierce battle.

F-302s, Death Gliders, Al'kesh and Ori interceptors darted around, exchanging weapons fire.

Down on the surface, the SG teams were scattered about, exchanging fire with the Lucian Alliance soldiers. 302s and gliders danced in the sky, firing on each other.

One of the Sovereign motherships started to use their special weapon: a type of powerful energy weapon that can destroy Ha'taks in a heartbeat. The tendrils of orange energy flowed freely from the tip of the massive ship and began to zip across the hulls of the Earth ships. One of the Deadalus ships, the _Antonov_ caught the full blast of the weapon; its port 302 bay was shredded by the sparking energy. It was sent drifting off into space as the battle continued.

/=========\

Whatisname Presents

Stargate Legacy

Season 2

Episode 1= The Thunder Strikes!

/=========\

Watson swivelled the barrel of the tank around to fire and take out a group of Lucian Alliance soldiers making their way to an SG team near the DHD.

Mitchell lead a small team across the grassy field littered with scorch marks, bullets, blood, craters and mud. They moved carefully along, firing now and then to nail down some enemy soldiers. The group was forced to take cover when some gliders passed low overhead.

Those gliders flew across the sky, firing at the tank. Their weapons fire struck the treads, causing it to flip over and sending Watson flying. Puddle Jumpers engaged the gliders seconds later as Watson picked himself from the ground, glaring around at the scene.

/=========\

General O'Neill was seated in the Captain's chair on the bridge of the _Enterprise_. The bridge shook violently as the Sovereign class mothership dominated the view screen fired more volleys of orange plasma fire.

"Turn us around! Fire all rear torpedo tubes!" he yelled to Johnson at tactical behind him. Sparks flew from the wall consoles behind the tactical console, sending a person flying backwards as the ship veered hard to the right.

The great ship spun around until its rear end was facing the enemy ship. Several bright orange lights were fired from the flat rear of the vessel and struck the enemy mothership.

"Direct hit! Their weapons systems are offline!" Data reported from the ops console at the front left of the bridge.

"Fire phasers in a wide-spread pattern!" O'Neill ordered as the enemy ship started to move closer.

"They're coming onto a collision course!" Alexis reported from the helms console on Data's right.

"WHAT? Hard to port! Fire phaser pattern now!" O'Neill commanded as the mothership came ever closer.

/=========\

_**Geryn**_

Vala sat in her cell, gazing out into space. She was waiting for her rescue: brave and strong SG teams blasting down the door and escorting her back home. Sigh...

The door opened, temporarily raising her hopes for a rescue, before falling back down. In the doorway was a Lucian alliance soldier with his weapon pointed at Vala's head.

"Vala Mal Doran, I am here to escort you home." The Lucan Alliance soldier said stoically as he lowered his rifle.

"Who are you?" Vala asked as she cautiously neared the soldier.

"I am Torek of the Tok'ra. I have gathered some important information regarding the Lucian Alliance, and you must hear it. Come, the secondary Stargate is still hidden on this planet. We can use it to escape." Torek explained as they started to walk down the empty corridor.

/=========\

_**TY7-8U5**_

Watson, Hailey and three marines were bunkered down behind the overturned tank, firing occasionally to get the enemy's attention from the group holding the gate.

"What now?" Hailey asked as several bullets whizzed above their cover.

"We wait until we have defeated them all." Watson replied as an explosion sounded nearby, showering the small group in mud and debris.

"Great idea... shame we're failing at that!" one of the marines added to the conversation in a sarcastic manner.

"It'll be a great help if the battle in orbit went in our favour..." another marine pondered.

"I bet that the battle up there's over and they're on their way as we speak." Watson said in a confident manner.

/=========\

O'Neill stared at the view screen, a fire was blazing near the door to the conference room, and the enemy vessels converging on the view screen was not a pretty sight.

One of the Ori vessels was badly damaged, while the other was destroyed. The Tok'ra and Earth ships stood firm together, with the only fatality of the Earth fleet was of the _Antonov_, which suffered a core breach when an Al'kesh rammed into it in a last resort kamikaze attack. The _Enterprise_ had managed to avoid becoming dust by slicing a sovereign mothership in half before it rammed straight into them.

The two sides faced each other, glaring to see which faction would back down first.

"Sir, I am reading multiple hyperspace signatures approaching from the bow." Data reported from the ops console.

"How many?" O'Neill asked as the view screen flickered slightly.

"I am reading at least fifty contacts. They will arrive in approximately two minutes." Data answered. All eyes looked at the view screen nervously.

Sure enough, a cluster of purple lights appeared behind the Lucian Alliance fleet.

"We are receiving a message, sir. It says: stand down. You are outnumbered. Prepare to be boarded." Johnson said from the tactical console

"This is not our day..." O'Neill mused as the fifty or so Ha'taks and Al'kesh moved to enter the main fleet. The recent arrivals went into an attack pattern and fired… at the Lucian Alliance fleet.

"Sir, the group of ships that have arrived, they're firing on the Alliance fleet!" Johnson happily reported.

The cluster of ships continued to fire on the Lucian Alliance vessels.

"We are receiving a hail, it's from the Jaffa!" Johnson cried in delight as O'Neill punched the air.

The Jaffa ships fired orange plasma bursts into the enemy fleet, crippling them severely. The Lucian Alliance weren't expecting enemy reinforcements from behind, and ended up losing the battle in orbit.

SGC: 1. Lucian Alliance: 0.

/=========\

Gliders soared across the sky of TY7-8U5 towards the huddled groups of SG teams.

"Uh oh..." Reynolds muttered as his left arm was hanging in a makeshift sling.

"We lost, again." Sheppard sighed as the gliders came closer, and fired on the Lucian Alliance soldiers. The SG teams breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the sight of the allied Death Gliders.

"Looks like our luck has just been refilled!" Watson yelled down the radio as the troops cheered.

SGC: 2 Lucian Alliance: 0

/=========\

_**Geryn**_

Vala and Torek walked down one of the corridors of the Lucian Alliance base. The odd thing about it was the fact that there were no guards, or any sign of any other types of life present.

"Where is everybody?" she asked as they approached another door, which opened up for them to reveal another empty hallway.

"I do not know. I must tell you now, quickly: Commander Teraen does not lead the Lucian Alliance anymore. To use the perfect analogy, he quite literally sold his soul to the devil." Torek explained as they walked down the corridor to a hole in the wall, a rocky cavern on the other side.

"Then who does? And who is this devil?" Vala asked as they crawled through the network of caverns littered with spent flares.

"He caused many troubles for the entire galaxy several years ago. He is the one that had managed to revitalize the Lucian Alliance's forces after their lost leadership by the Tau'ri. He is the one who had information on _Destiny_, on brainwashing undercover spies from the SGC, on technology used on the Ancient vessel, as well as the resources to fertilize the crops of Kazza. He is-" but before Torek could finish his dramatically long explanation, they came into a cavernous space filled with masked troops and Teraen.

"You should've gone left." Teraen chuckled as Vala and Torek slowly stood up and glared at Teraen.

/=========\

_**TY7-8U5**_

O'Neill stood on the bridge of the _Enterprise_, gazing out at the view screen as the remaining Lucian Alliance ships surrendered.

"Report from all three fronts, sir. The Lucian Alliance has been defeated and any remaining forces are surrendering." Data reported from the ops console.

"What did I miss?" Davis asked as he limped onto the bridge. He had been injured during the enemy's first salvo.

"Aw nothing much: we won, uh… we won… did I mention that we won?" O'Neill said in his usual humorous manner. Davis gave a small chuckle as a frown appeared on Data's brow. He was about to say something when Alexis leaned over to nudge him, and he understood.

"How is the arm?" O'Neill asked as if they were discussing the weather.

"Fine, sir. Should have good use of it in a few days." Davis replied.

"Sir, the lead Jaffa ship is hailing us." Johnson reported from tactical.

"Put them through." O'Neill said. Master Teal'c's image appeared on the view screen.

"General O'Neill, t is an honour to speak to you again." Teal'c said.

"Likewise T." O'Neill replied.

"I see that the SGC has put up yet another valiant fight for peace."

"You betcha. We're a tough lot, you should know that."

"Indeed I do, O'Neill. Do you require assistance?" Teal'c asked with a tilt of the head.

"Naw, unless… do you have any beer over there? I need a tall one."

/=========\

_**Geryn**_

Teraen chuckled as Vala and Torek were held at gunpoint in front of the masked troops.

"It appears that your luck has run out, my dear Vala." Teraen said as he motioned for them to fire. The masked men fired, killing Torek. He fell to the floor, his chest mashed by bullets and energy weapons.

"And now you, my dear. If you see Watson, tell him we have some unfinished business." Teraen said as he was about to signal the men to fire again.

But they didn't.

Instead, all but one clutched their heads in pain, including Teraen. Vala stared as the soldiers twitched on the cavern floor. The only masked soldier to survive removed their mask to reveal…

"Adria!" Vala cried as she ran forwards to hug her daughter.

"Hello, Mother." Adria replied, returning the embrace.

"How did you escape them when you rescued SG-1 all those months ago?" Vala asked as Adria led them through the tunnels to the planet's second Stargate.

"I will explain later, but I must send you home." Adria said as she dialled the Stargate to Earth.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Vala asked as the gate formed a stable connection back home.

"I must remain here. I cannot abandon the resistance here. Listen: the devil that Teraen sold his soul to was Anubis. The Ancient Omar stripped him of his powers, but Anubis hid some of his strength. He is very powerful, but he can die. Now GO!" Adria explained, yelling the last part out, as she pushed her mother through the event horizon of the gate.

/=========\

_**TY7-8U5**_

The SG troops slowly made their way to the gate. They had won the battle.

"Well, I think we're not going to see any Lucian Alliance activity for, well, never again." Watson said as he led his small group back to the gate.

"That doesn't make any sense, but I agree. No more Alliance from now on." Hailey said as the group arrived at the gate.

"Col Watson! We tried everything we could, but we couldn't save him…" a medic said as Watson approached him.

"What's happened? Who couldn't you save?" he asked, scanning around for any signs of his friends. "It isn't… not McKay… is it?"

"No, it isn't Dr McKay." The medic replied.

"Then who…?" Watson found out who it was, as the sheet covering one of the bodies was removed to reveal Sel'ric's lifeless face.

"He died saving several injured men when their Puddle Jumper came down. He defended them until help arrived, but they were too late to save him." The medic explained sadly before walking away. Hailey put a comforting hand on Watson's shoulder as the three marines lowered their heads in respect.

McKay and Sina walked up to the small mourning group, laughing at a joke. They approached Watson, saw his face and their laughter died down. The two teammates stared at their colleague's body, before McKay paled and Sina started crying.

/=========\

_**Geryn**_

Teraen sat in his throne, looking out at the city sprawled beneath his fortress. Drinking from a golden goblet full of wine, he sat there, brooding. _What will be my next move? It has to be the winning blow… aha! That is genius! If I remember correctly, those buffoons at the SGC encountered one of the five Guardians of Eden. If I had access to the Garden of Eden, I would be virtually unstoppable! _Teraen thought as he let out an evil cackle.

"Guards!" he shouted, as two guards appeared. "Bring all Ancient artefacts to me, immediately! And visit this address," Teraen said as he pulled a sheet of paper and pencil out of his robes and wrote down a set of co-ordinates. "You should find an Ancient databank there. Let me know if you find it."

The guards took the piece of paper and walked out to follow their orders.

"Soon, the Tau'ri shall fall, and I shall rule the galaxy as its supreme God!" Teraen said in an overly-dramatic voice not unlike the boasting of a Goa'uld System Lord.

/=========\

_**P9P-657**_

Several long, silver, sleek cruisers moved through the system, dragging an asteroid with them. They lined it up with the populated planet with the Stargate, and freed it from their grasp. The asteroid moved slowly towards the planet, its inhabitants blissfully unaware of their doom.

/=========\

Next Time

Episode 2- Collision Course

SG-2 travel to a world on the brink of disaster, with an asteroid about to make the planet uninhabitable for centuries. With little hope of saving the day, they have no choice but to use a familiar weapon from their most dangerous enemy, at a cost. Meanwhile, Reynolds and Dr Lee are faced with a choice.

Also, I am accepting three OCs to star in the season's finale. They could be original characters, or old ones from the franchise, or offspring of some of the SGC personnel, but follow this condition.

They cannot be the offspring of David Watson.

The deadline is episode 13, so there's plenty of time. Any ideas for episodes are also welcome. Also, review if there's something on your mind about this chapter, or the series in general.


	2. Episode 2

Note: first, sorry for the delay but my sister has been seriously ill. It's very hard to write stories when there's an ambulance on your driveway. Secondly, thank you to romanhellhound for adding me as a favourite. Thank you to Major Simi and fan of fiction for reviewing as well. Here's the next episode for you! And I was serious about needing OCs. The deadline is episode 13, so there's plenty of time.

/=========\

_**SGC**_

Everyone was crowded in the gate room. They were all wearing their formal uniforms, as the President slowly walked up to the podium on the ramp leading to the Stargate. He cleared his throat, before he started to talk to the gather3ed soldiers, scientists, technicians and doctors.

"My fellow countrymen. Today, we have dealt a severe blow into the Lucian Alliance's forces, but at a cost. In the course of the battle, 374 men and women lost their lives trying to save our planet. Today we are gathered here to remember the lives that were lost, and let us hope that there shall be no more loss of life against the Lucian Alliance. Thank you." President Hayes finished his speech, as the congregation saluted in response. They stood in a two minute silence, praying for no more fighting.

After the two minute silence, the congregation departed. Watson sighed as he walked towards McKay's lab. He opened the door to find Jennifer and Rodney, along with Sina, sitting at the table which was piled high with application forms.

"We better get started." Watson said as they started to look through the application forms for a new team member.

/=========\

The Stargate, a ring of unimaginable power, was sealed away for all eternity, until now.

These are the adventures of the SGC and its teams, as they explore the galaxy.

Their mission: to locate new civilisations and begin trade missions and treaties with them.

To boldly go where no man has gone before!

Stargate Legacy

Created by whatisname

/=========\

_**SGC**_

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronan sat in the briefing room with General Landry while Daniel Jackson presented the meeting.

"P9P-657 is a planet that SG-28 visited several months ago. They managed to form a trade agreement with the locals, and have had contact with the Alpha Site over the few months afterwards. A few days ago, the Alpha Site lost all contact with P9P-657 and all attempts to dial the planet have failed. If we can establish a lock, SG-2 will go through to determine the problem. The _Apollo_ is already en route to the site." Daniel explained, occasionally pointing to the board with all sorts of planetary information.

"Will we be getting backup?" Sheppard asked the general.

"Not today. Your team is the only one fit enough for any offworld activities at the current time. As soon as we can, we will send SG teams 1, 3 and 17 to assist, but in the meantime, you're on your own." Landry replied. Sheppard nodded before leaving to get geared up.

/=========\

Watson flicked through a file. "Hmm, this one's Indian, long service, recommended to the SGC as part of the UN agreement regarding the programme. Was going to be assigned to SG-7 but a late applicant got the position." Watson read as Rodney flicked through another file.

"I thought that SG-28 was supposed to promote trust amongst the galactic community." Sina said as she tossed a folder onto the table.

"Yeah, but the Jaffa can't spare anyone at the moment. The Langarans are still a little scared of what's out there, especially after their first encounter with the Lucian Alliance." Watson replied.

"Surely there must be someone on Earth that came from another world…" McKay thought as he dumped a file on the table. An idea hit Watson at the speed of a bullet. Getting up, and sending piles of paper to the floor, he ran to the phone and started dialling a number.

/=========\

SG-2 and General Landry stood in the control room, watching a monitor displaying images from a MALP sent through to P9P-657.

The first image the MALP sent was a grey rocky landscape similar to Earth's moon, Lunar.

As the MALP moved across the terrain, the camera caught a glimpse of blue above the landscape. When the camera was moved to look directly upwards, it showed P9P-657.

"This isn't good." Sheppard muttered.

"What is that?" Ronan asked as he pointed at a point in the screen. Upon closer magnification, the thing was a small white craft. Landry went to a phone and spoke into it.

"This just got complicated. I want you to prep a Puddle Jumper and wait for SG-1 to join you. As soon as they're ready, you depart, understood?" Landry addressed the team when he finished using the phone.

"Yes sir." Sheppard replied.

/=========\

After an hour, SG-1 and 2 entered Puddle Jumper 4 and started to lower it down into the gate room.

"Gee, after that battle I was hoping to have some down time, but here we are, on another adventure." Vala said from the rear compartment.

"Don't sound so glum. Every adventure has its perks." Mitchell said from the co-pilot seat in the front compartment.

"_Puddle Jumper 4, you are clear to go._" Walter said over the radio. The Jumper sped into the event horizon of the gate, before the connection was terminated.

/=========\

_**Colorado Springs**_

_**Earth**_

Watson walked down a garden path to a house that used to belong to a friend of his. As he approached the door, he hesitated, before knocking several times on the door. It was opened by a young woman that was all too families to Watson.

"May I come in?" he asked. The young woman nodded before moving aside to let him enter.

/=========\

_**P9P-657**_

The Puddle Jumper soared away from the gate on the rocky landscape and started to head in the direction of the alien craft.

"Sensors show that the gate is on some kind of asteroid heading to the planet. That ship might be trying to stop it." Mitchell said from the co-pilot seat.

"Or it could be there to make sure the asteroid reaches the planet." Teyla added from behind Sheppard as the small craft came into view.

"Either way, we'll find out more soon enough." Daniel said from the seat behind Mitchell.

"Unidentified craft, this is Puddle Jumper 4, please respond." John said as the ship came ever closer.

"_Are you from Earth?_" the craft responded.

"Yes we are. We are investigating why the colony here hasn't responded to our attempts to communicate with them." John replied.

"_If you are from Earth, then you shall die._" The craft responded, before turning around to face the Puddle Jumper.

"Uh oh." Daniel said before the alien craft started firing on the Puddle Jumper. The Ancient craft dodged the enemy weapons fire and started to do a lap around the asteroid.

/=========\

_**Douk'ra Station**_

Several Tok'ra ships moved towards the derelict space station that the Lucian Alliance abandoned. They moved to dock with one of the arms of the station, and Tok'ra guards proceeded to search the interior of the station.

After they had checked the station, they began moving some equipment on board, and soon main power was online. They failed to notice the other occupant on the station, or the small craft speeding away from the system.

/=========\

_**P9P-657**_

The Puddle Jumper zig zagged through the atmosphere, avoiding the weapons fire of the ship.

"Dang! We can't avoid them forever." John said as he piloted the Puddle Jumper through the Stargate on their second lap round the asteroid.

"May I also point out that we still have to stop the asteroid?" Teyla said from behind John.

"I wish the _Apollo_ would arrive already." Vala moaned from the back as the Puddle Jumper shuddered from a near miss.

"I have an idea! Cut all power now!" Mitchell ordered as their ship shook violently.

"Cutting power." John reported as the lights went out. The enemy craft that was tailing them went past the seemingly derelict Puddle Jumper. Mitchell nodded to Sheppard to power up the Puddle Jumper. The lights came back on and they soared after their attackers.

/=========\

_**Colorado Springs**_

_**Earth**_

Watson sat in the living room with two kids around five, who were watching some kids channel. Cassandra Fraiser walked in with two cups of tea.

"Thanks." Watson said as the colourful titles of a programme appeared on the screen of the TV.

"So, what's the word down below?" Cassandra asked as Watson sipped his tea.

"Well, we've launched a pre-emptive strike on the Alliance, and we won, but there were casualties." Watson said solemnly as he stared at the TV.

"I'm sorry to hear that. At least some are alive, and Earth is safe from the Lucian Alliance." Cassandra said. Watson just nodded in response. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I see that you've been busy." Watson said as the children started to giggle at something on the TV.

"Yes I have, but not in that sense! If you must know, Chad and I have broken up." Cassandra said as she finished her tea.

"Oh really? I thought that you had some special connection or something..." Watson pondered.

"It just didn't work. He really wanted to know what you guys do down there." Cassandra explained. The TV chose that moment to make a loud noise, causing the children to laugh even louder.

"Too bad. Now, to business. As you were aware, I am the leader of SG-28." Watson started to explain his reason for being there when Cassandra cut across him.

"I know. You bragged about it for weeks, if I recall correctly." She said with a smile. Watson decided to ignore the comment and continued.

"During the battle, one of my team mates died saving survivors from a downed Puddle Jumper, meaning that I have an empty slot on the team. I was wondering, would you like to fill that slot on the team?" he asked. Cassandra was surprised that she was being recruited out of the blue.

"Why me?" she asked, once her moment of shock had passed.

"Well, you know of the programme, you're not from around here, and you've been through it on a number of times. I think that you are the best candidate for the team." Watson explained.

"This isn't the promise you made to Mom, is it?" she asked.

"It is. I promised your Mom that I would look out for you when General O'Neill and Colonel Carter moved out of the area, Teal'c now an important political figure, and with Daniel dying at least once a year, it's the least I could do, in her memory..." Watson trailed off as he recalled Janet Fraiser's death.

"I'll think about it." Cassandra replied. Watson thanked her for the tea and left, as the programme on the TV finished, and the children started to argue over the TV remote. Watson was glad that he left when he did. He opened the door to his land rover before getting in and closing it.

"Good luck. I'd rather battle the Goa'uld than babysit five year olds." Watson called from the end of the driveway as he pulled out in his land rover. Cassandra smiled before heading back inside to deal with the arguing kids.

/=========\

_**P9P-657**_

The _Apollo_ exited hyperspace at the edge of the system, and proceeded to move towards the asteroid hurtling towards the second planet in the system.

Colonel Ellis sat in the command throne on his ship, as the asteroid grew bigger in the view port.

"Do you detect the Puddle Jumper?" Ellis asked the ship's helmsman.

"Yes sir. I have them, they're being pursued by a ship of unknown configuration." The helmsman reported.

"Hail them." Ellis ordered. He turned to face a display screen on the left hand side of the bridge, near the view port.

"_Colonel, boy are we glad to see you!_" John Sheppard said from the Puddle Jumper.

"How are you holding up?" Ellis asked.

"_Fine. We're just in the middle of being destroyed by a hostile craft because all we said was hello. Apart from that, we're fine._" Sheppard replied sarcastically.

"Hang on, we're coming in. Helm, plot a course to the hostile ship. Tactical, power up the forward beam cannons and raise shields." Ellis barked out commands to his crew as the _Apollo_ neared the small but dangerous craft.

Said craft had spotted the _Apollo_, and had monitored the communication between the X-304 and the Puddle Jumper. It decided that the _Apollo_ was the greater threat, and began to fire upon the Tau'ri vessel.

The _Apollo_ returned fire. Blue beams of light lashed out from the front of the ship and struck the enemy craft, to have little effect against its shields. The small craft fired and fired, with each hit, the _Apollo's_ Shields were weakening significantly.

"Shields down to twenty five percent!" The tactical officer reported as the entire ship shook at the expense of another hit. "Make that twenty! Aft starboard railguns are offline! Missile tubes three and four are unresponsive!"

"Take us around fifty degrees to port! Fire the starboard beam cannons!" Ellis ordered. The _Apollo_ banked sharply to port, avoiding another round of weapons fire. The energy cannons on the starboard side of the ship fired. The blue beams lashed out at the hostile craft again, doing more damage than last time. Coming behind the craft was the Puddle Jumper, which fired several drones to the enemy's engines.

The drones hit their target, as the alien craft had diverted power from their stern shields to the bow emitters. The craft spun out of its attack run, before self-destructing.

/=========\

_**SGC**_

Watson sat in Rodney McKay's lab, staring out into space. His DS lay open on the table, a game of Mario Kart was paused on the screen. Sighing, he stood up and wandered over to a computer bank, prodding it before getting bored again. He went back to the table and turned off his DS. Walking out of the room, Watson shoved the games console into his pocket, before heading off to find the report archives.

Despite the fact that the SGC has computers, mission reports were expected to be typed and printed, so the SGC had evidence on paper in case the hard drives were to become corrupted, reset or taken offline.

After arriving at the archives, Watson started to look at the mission reports from SG-1, when O'Neill led the team. One caught his attention, and he took it off the shelf before he started to read.

/=========\

_**P9P-657**_

Ellis, along with SG-1 and 2, were seated in the conference room on the _Apollo_. The display screen on one of the walls was showing the asteroid's current path to the planet.

"Any ideas on how we stop this thing?" Ellis asked the group.

"We could try to tow it away." Vala suggested.

"Can't. The rock's too big to tow out." Ellis replied, shooting down the idea.

"What about evacuating the planet?" Daniel suggested.

"We could try, but we would only be able to get a third of the population away, at most." Ellis replied, shooting down another idea.

"I say we blow it up." Ronan said as he twirled his blaster in his hand.

"Not enough firepower to destroy it, and if we did, the pieces will still wreck havoc on the planet." Ellis said.

"It's our best option." Ronan replied.

"No, it's a stupid one." Sheppard butted in before Ellis could respond. The alarms on the ship suddenly went off, as several ships appeared out of hyperspace.

"_Colonel! We've got three ships coming in fast. Their hull plating matches that of the small craft that attacked us._" A voice said through the intercom.

"Understood. Raise shields and prepare to get us out of here." Ellis responded as the group quickly left the conference room.

They arrived on the bridge just as the other ships hailed them.

"_Unidentified ship: you are in Aschen space. Leave immediately or you will be destroyed._"

"The Aschen? What are they doing so far out?" Daniel asked in bewilderment.

"How far away are we from P4C-970?" Mitchell asked the helm officer.

"Approximately 21 light years." The helmsman reported. Daniel groaned. Ellis signalled to the communication officer to respond to the hail.

"Aschen ships, this is Colonel Ellis of the _USS Apollo_. We are in need of help with stopping this asteroid before it hits the planet. Will you help us?" Ellis said to the ships.

"_This world was doomed the moment they sided with the SGC. Hull analysis indicates that your ship is of Earth origin. You have ten seconds to leave or you will be destroyed._" The Aschen ship said.

"We are having trouble with repairing our hyperdrive. As soon as it is repaired, we will leave." Ellis replied. The only response from the Aschen was weapons fire.

/=========\

_**SGC**_

Reynolds, Bill Lee, Siler and Raymond Peters entered the briefing room that looked over the Stargate in the room below. Landry was at the head of the table, waiting for them to join the meeting.

"Glad you could make it." Landry said as the others took their seats. "We have received a report from the Tok'ra. They are in the process of claiming some former territories of the Lucian alliance when they pulled out last week. One of these territories is a space station, and as part of our alliance with the Tok'ra, personnel from both races will man the station. With me so far?" The group took some time to think over what Landry had said.

"So, what you're saying is that you want us to work with the Tok'ra on board this space station?" Reynolds asked.

"Exactly. You four, and with fifty others, will depart via the _Enterprise_ to the station in two weeks. Don't worry, you still have your positions here on the base for a fortnight." Landry answered.

"Why us?" Siler asked.

"Over the years, you four have proven yourself time and time again. Reynolds: you have led SG-3 for almost ten years. Siler: without you, SG-1 would've died within the first few months of the programme. Dr Lee: your skills are invaluable and you have been a crucial part to the operations of both the SGC and Atlantis. Peters: you led several tactical excursions against the Ori and the Lucian Alliance, as well as saving SG-1. You're all heroes, and it's about time you got your award." Landry explained.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'll do it." Dr Lee said.

"Same here." Siler added. Peters nodded in agreement.

"Who will be in charge of the station?" Reynolds asked.

"You will. Peters will be head of security, Siler will be the station's engineer, and Dr Lee will lead the science department." Landry answered.

"Sounds like fun." Reynolds said as the group got up to leave. They had a lot of packing to do.

/=========\

_**P9P-657**_

The _Apollo_ flew off towards the asteroid, pursued by the Aschen cruisers. Several hull breaches lined the bulk of the ship as it darted across the surface of the asteroid.

"Status report!" Ellis half asked, half demanded to Sheppard as he took control of tactical, the previous person using it on their way to the infirmary.

"Shields are down, so are weapons. We have limited hyperdrive capabilities!" Sheppar5d replied as the ship shook with more weapons fire.

"I have an idea! Take us down to the asteroid for landing!" Daniel called out to the others from the communications console.

"Why?" Ellis demanded as the ship shuddered from a direct hit. The _Apollo_ sped down towards the asteroid, as another blast of Aschen weapons fire hit the conference room. The side of the room exploded, sending the chairs, as well as several glasses and a jug of water, out into space to mix with the melted hull fragments and shards of plexi-glass.

"Because we can still save the planet!" Daniel yelled back at the CO of the _Apollo_. Ellis nodded before he started to shout orders to the helmsman.

At this point, the asteroid was less that an hour away from the planet, and from destroying it. The _Apollo_ flew down a spacious cave, the only light being the burning hull fragments, the beacon lights that still worked, and the illumination from the engines. The hyperdrive engines started to glow, as Daniel's plan went into action.

A purple hyperspace vortex appeared just before the asteroid, as it sped through it. The Aschen started to follow, but the vortex closed before they could enter.

The asteroid appeared several light years away, as the _Apollo's_ power finally went out.

/=========\

_**SGC**_

_**Three days later**_

Watson, Rodney, Sina, Landry and Colonel Sam Carter were waiting in the gate room for SG-28's newest member. Watson, Landry and Sam were in their formal dress uniforms, while Sina was in formal Tok'ra attire, and Rodney wore a suit.

The blast door on the left hand side of the Stargate opened, to let Cassandra Fraiser in. She was wearing a formal dress as she strolled up to the gathered group.

"Permission to join SG-28 sir?" Cassandra asked Landry as she saluted.

"Permission granted. Welcome aboard." Landry replied, as the military officers responded with salutes.

"Congrats, Cass. You're on the team." Watson said as he shook his friend's hand.

"I'm proud of you Cass, and I know that Janet is proud of you too." Sam said as they hugged.

"Thanks Sam, it just fells like the right thing to do." Cassie said. There was a bright flash of blue light, as General O'Neill beamed down from the _Enterprise_.

"Just got the invite. What did I miss?" O'Neill asked.

"Cassie just joined SG-28 sir." Sam replied as O'Neill hugged Cassie.

"That's great news! Could've done better, but that's still great!" O'Neill said, earning a glare from SG-28.

"Who's hungry? I hear that the commissionary is serving some mystery meat." Rodney asked as his stomach started to growl.

"It's beef. Everyone knows that."O'Neill replied with a grimace.

"Actually, it is a mystery. SG-6 brought a sample back a couple of months ago, and the chefs have just started to serve it on base. Nobody can place what type of meat it is." Watson explained.

"Cool." O'Neill said, intrigued by the 'mystery meat'.

/=========\

_**Alpha Site**_

The _USS Apollo_ limped into orbit over Earth's biggest offworld colony. They had managed to repair and restore some power back to the ship, and they had lost some crew members, but the ship was in one piece, mostly. SG-1 and 2 returned back to the SGC with minimal injuries. The planet they had saved, however, was bombarded from space, wiping out the population on the surface.

What was weighing heavily on everyone's minds was this: the Aschen had returned, and their looking for revenge.

/=========\

Next time

Episode 3- Fly Me to the Moon

A strange Godlike being rides through the Stargate on a Harley Davidson, claiming to be a character from a popular Sci-Fi show. When asked to prove this, he sends the SGC to the moon!

Sorry for uploading late, but this chapter is extra long for you all! Now that my sister is better, there should be no problem in getting these episodes submitted.


	3. Special Episode 2

Note: special episode alert!

/========\

Legacy special 2- Reconnected

/=========\

The Aschen homeworld, devastated by the sheer gravitational effects of a black hole via an active connection to a Stargate on the edge of oblivion.

Once magnificent buildings are warped and abandoned, most of the Aschen had fled from the anomaly zone.

The Stargate sits in a open plain, remnants of structures and civilization surrounding it. The entire area affected covers 3000 square kilometres.

The Aschen had managed to shut down the Stargate before the planet had been ripped apart, but the damage was irrepairable.

A lone figure stood on the top of a ruined skyscraper, his cloak blowing in the slight breeze. He gazed out across the anomaly zone, his eyes full of sadness.

A buzzing noise from his communicator told him that he had an incoming call. Taking out the small pebble-shaped device, he spoke into it.

"Yes?"

"_Sir, one of our patrols has encountered the Tau'ri. They apparently have some new technology, as well as ships._" A voice said from the device.

"Did they detect them?"

"_No sir. They were en-route from some kind of battle that was fought nearby."_

"Prepare some patrols around sector 43-Gelti. If they encounter any Tau'ri, they have orders to capture them alive."

"_Understood sir. Do you want to come up?_"

"Yes."

The man put the communicator back into his pocket as he stared out across the anomaly zone. Purple light circled around him, before he was beamed up to the massive orbital facility up high in the planet's orbit.

"Supreme Chancellor Briggard, there are twelve new messages waiting for you." His receptionist said as he stepped off the transport podium.

He simply nodded as he walked towards his office doors. The slid open as he neared them, and closed once he was through.

His office contained his desk and chair, with a computer terminal on the desk. The entire wall behind the desk was a view port overlooking a dry-dock, which contained an Ori cruiser.

The cruiser had been captured by the Aschen when it approached one of their planets, and had helped improve their technology, not to mention understanding of Ancient technology.

Briggard smiled slightly as he gazed down upon the cruiser. He turned away to go to his desk after a few minutes, and quickly checked his messages.

The door opened, to reveal a man with a bloodstained sword. Briggard looked up momentarily, before returning to his computer.

"I have come to challenge you, Supreme Chancellor. Plunging the galaxy into war just because we were out-smarted by an inferior civilization is unjustified!" the man with the sword said.

"My dear fellow, this is not about revenge: it is about life, and the peace and order of the galaxy." Briggard replied as he walked round his desk to face the sword-wielding man.

"You lie! We know that you plan to destroy an entire planet and its inhabitants because they sided with the Tau'ri!"

"So what if we did? Unlike you, I think of the bigger picture; I think about the galaxy, and care for those who had been thrown aside by the SGC. They made the Goa'uld an endangered species, they have eliminated countless lives in their war with the Lucian Alliance, they were the ones to bring the wrath of the Ori upon us! This is not vengeance: this is justice."

Briggard stared at the man, his gaze rooting the man to one spot. His sword left his hand as he clutched his face, blood seeping out of his nose, ears, mouth and eyes. He screamed as Briggard held his gaze. The man soon collapsed, his skin blistering and cracking, blood flowing freely from the wounds. Not long after, he was dead.

Briggard walked round and touched a part of the desk, speaking at the same time.

"Send a cleanup crew in here; somebody left a rather nasty mess on the carpet."

/=========\

Briggard was on the surface again, gazing out across the ruined landscape. Despite their advanced technology, their travel through the Stargate was limited.

A computer matrix was constructed to calculate and provide gate addresses, but it gave one address every five months.

The chance of them coming across any Tau'ri teams or bases was nigh on impossible, yet they were determined.

There was a new gate address due within a month, and Briggard had an inkling that the new address would lead them to victory.

His gaze fell on the Stargate, alone and unused in the sea of destruction. He watched it for a few minutes, before he beamed back up to the orbital facility.

He walked into his office, the body and stains on the carpet had been removed, and proceeded to gaze out of the window looking out to the dry-dock, and beyond that, space.

A flash of green, and a menacing shape appeared, looming out of the darkness. It was a perfect cube, grey, green and black being the primary colours of its hull.

It neared the orbital facility, and scanned it. A lone figure beamed aboard the facility, despite the shields being raised.

"If this is about our new path for justice, then you've been beaten by someone else." Briggard said to the clammy-skinned cybernetic being.

"It is. It appears that we have a mutual enemy." The cybernetic creature said.

"And that would be?"

"Earth."

Briggard was ecstatic. Somebody who hated Earth was here, and they might agree to an alliance.

"Interesting. What have they done to anger you?"

"We are simple beings with a simple purpose: to bring order to a chaotic life. We have tried to bring order to their lives, but they have resisted. They shall soon learn that resistance is futile."

"Indeed. If we work together, we can quell the chaos that they spread." Briggard said, as he held out his hand. The cybernetic creature looked at it curiously, before grasping it. Briggard gasped as the cold metallic skin clamped hard around his hand, crushing it.

"We could, but your lives are also filled with chaos, and we can bring order to you all. Resistance is futile." Black tendrils shot out of the cybernetics' wrist and dug themselves into his arm. Briggard watched in horror as his skin turned grey, and black veins appeared.

Looking up, his eyes met the cybernetics'. It didn't take long to start, as the creature let go of his hand, which was now a bloody mess. It clutched at it's face as some kind of green fluid started to seep out of it's skin. Sparks flew across it's body as it fell to the floor. With one final twitch, it was dead.

Then the cube attacked.

Briggard staggered to the window to find the cube was coming closer, with several Aschen ships firing continuous volleys of weapons fire at the monstrosity.

Briggard was now more determined than ever to complete his goal. Not only was he goings to bring justice to the Tau'ri, but he was going to bring it to the entire galaxy.

Within minutes, the cube was all but destroyed, as the Aschen ships began to salvage what was left.

Briggard glanced down at his arm. His hand will need replacing, but apart from that, he felt more powerful than when he first received the implants. If every soldier could have this new technology, then they would be an unstoppable force.

It was only a matter of time.

A matter of time…

…

…

…

…

…

Several days before Collision Course and several days after Briggard's encounter with the cybernetic beings, the _USS George Hammond_ came across a large debris field in orbit of a gas giant. They calculated that the debris was the remains of a huge, cube-shaped ship, roughly the size of a large asteroid, or a small planet.

The cause of this destruction? The Aschen and their new advancements in technology.

It would bring them to be the strongest force within the Milky Way galaxy and beyond.

It will also be their downfall.

/=========\

Hold on tight, as the next episode will come around soon!

The competition is still going! Here is something to help those with no imagination.

I am accepting three OCs to star in the season's finale. They could be original characters, or old ones from the franchise, or offspring of some of the SGC personnel. Here are some guidelines:

Name-

Race-

Gender-

Age-

Personality-

Homeworld-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Occupation-

Role model-

Bio-

The deadline is episode 13, so there's plenty of time. Any ideas for episodes are also welcome. Also, review if there's something on your mind about this chapter, or the series in general.


	4. Episode 3

Note: okay… I owe Major Simi and Senrab Nomis explanation. Firstly, an X-304 can withstand 10-12 hits from an Ori beam cannon. Secondly, I took into account that the Aschen were vastly superior to Earth, around as advanced as the Tollan. Thirdly, I followed the assumption that the Aschen rejected the idea of Origin, and developed more powerful shields and weapons to use against the Ori, putting them on a par with Asgard level tech or slightly higher. For fourths, when Thor confronted Osiris in the season five finale 'Revelations', Thor's weapons failed to penetrate the Ha'tak's shields. Finally, in the SG-1 episode '2001', Carter left a laptop with ten Stargate addresses leading to uninhabitable planets, one of them being P3W-451 (the black hole gate in 'A Matter of Time'). You would be annoyed about that if it happened to you. I am sorry, as I realise that I should've made it clearer for the readers. I welcome any more reviews or questions regarding similar matters.

Also, thanks to Chris7221 for adding this as a favourite.

One more thing, my dad is going into hospital for an operation tomorrow so there won't be any new episodes for a while. But I will find the time to make some specials, just pary that all goes well tomorrow.

/=========\

_**SGC**_

Cameron Mitchell, Mike and Nick Murphy, David Watson, John Sheppard and several other SG team leaders were in the gate room, ready to say goodbye to their friends. The blast door slid back into the wall, allowing Reynolds, Bill Lee, Siler and Raymond Peters in to say their farewells to their friends.

"Good luck out there. The base won't be the same without you guys." Watson said as he shook each of their hands in turn. "It's a shame that Landry couldn't see you off, but you can't turn down an invitation to a barbeque from the President."

"That's true. I really want to sample the famed Hayes family recipe for their jerky sauce." Mike said as images started to fill his mind.

"Anyways, we're gonna miss you all. Take care." Mitchell said. Sheppard was the last to shake their hands before Siler turned to face his friend sitting in the control room.

"Walter, start the dialling sequence." Siler said. Walter sniffed as he typed in the co-ordinates for the _Enterprise_. The Stargate started to lock each chevron on the symbols of the address, before the connection was formed.

The military officers all saluted, as Peters was the first to step through. Lee went next, leaving Siler and Reynolds alone with their friends on Earth. Walter entered the gate room.

"See you soon." Walter said to his friend as Reynolds and Siler walked through the shimmering event horizon. The gate disengaged the connection soon after, as the gathered group left the gate room. A heavy gloom settled over the SGC. It didn't last for long.

The klaxons sounded as Walter announced an incoming wormhole. Mike, Nick, Watson, Mitchell and Sheppard ran back into the gate room, pulling their sidearms from their holsters. Gate guards filed in, taking up defensive positions. The connection was formed, as the usual kawoosh of the unstable vortex extended, before receding into the shimmering event horizon.

"Sir! The Iris won't close!" Walter reported from the control room. Mitchell turned to face him.

"Run some diagnostic or something!" He shouted up at the gate tech.

"I already have: it says that the Iris doesn't exist!" Walter replied. Everyone turned to face the event horizon, fearing the worst. At that moment, a leather-clad man riding a Harley Davidson came through. The bike stopped at the base of the metal ramp leading to the gate. The driver got off it and removed his helmet, to reveal curly ginger hair.

"Who are you?" Watson asked as he raised his zat higher, aiming for the man's head.

"Me? People have called me many things. Some nice, some very rude and offensive." The man replied.

"Alright, which one do you prefer?" Mitchell asked.

"I prefer Terry." Terry said as he patted the bike and it disappeared in a flash of light.

"What _are_ you, Terry?" Mike asked as the humans stared at the spot the bike had been.

"You humans won't be able to fully understand who I am." Terry replied as he smiled at them. "Gee, I'm bored. Why don't we have some fun, eh?" everyone flinched as he clapped his hands and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Seal the base!" Mitchell ordered at Walter as Watson and the Murphy twins started to rally the troops. Klaxons sounded as the Cheyenne Mountain Complex sealed itself from the outside world.

"Look at you all: giving orders, running around, shooting things that are foreign to you. You have no idea about what's really out there in the galaxy." Terry's voice rang through every space in the SGC, sending shivers down people's spines.

"If you're so sure about it, then prove it." Mitchell said in defiance at the ceiling.

"Oh but I can! And I can make an excellent game out of it at the same time! Oh the fun we're going to have!" Terry's disembodied voice replied, before the SGC started to shake. It got worse, turning into a large earthquake as a bright light engulfed the base.

/=========\

The Stargate, a ring of unimaginable power, was sealed away for all eternity, until now.

These are the adventures of the SGC and its teams, as they explore the galaxy.

Their mission: to locate new civilisations and begin trade missions and treaties with them.

To boldly go where no man has gone before!

Stargate Legacy

Created by whatisname

Episode 3- Fly Me to the Moon

/=========\

_**SGC**_

Watson blinked. He was lying on the floor, along with several dazed military personnel. The corridor seemed fine enough, and with no immediate threat against his life or the lives of his comrades, he got up.

"What happened?" Harris asked as he stood up.

"I don't know." Watson replied. They began to make their way someplace else, both utterly confused and leaving the rest of the marines behind.

Elsewhere, Rodney and Jennifer McKay slowly picked themselves off the commissionary floor. Rodney had jello all over his hair.

"Oh Rodney! Your hair!" Jennifer cried as she tried to pick the slimy food out.

"Mmm, this is tasty!" Terry said as he sat cross-legged on the ceiling, eating some jello upside-down.

"Who are you?" Ronan said as he stood up from his spot on the floor, pulling out his blaster.

"Ah! A Neanderthal! How quaint!" Terry said as he clapped his hand and the jello disappeared.

"What did you say?" Ronan growled as he aimed his blaster at Terry.

"And it's aware of what's going on around it! Oh this Earth is going to be so much _fun_!"

"Roan, calm down." Jennifer said as Rodney picked up a tray to defend himself with. Ronan thought for a moment, before he slowly lowered his blaster down.

"Aw, he's so obedient! Who's a good, dumb human? You are!" Terry said in a tone of voice one would use to speak to their pet dog. Ronan fired the gun at Terry, but instead of a red bolt of energy shooting out, water came gushing out, soaking several members of SG-11.

"Water pistols are so neato! Don't you agree?" Terry said before he clapped his hands and disappeared.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Ronan said as he stormed out of the commissionary.

/=========\

Mitchell, Nick Murphy and Walter were in the gate room, trying to shut down the wormhole that Terry had come through.

"Do you think that he's holding the connection on purpose?" Walter asked as the attempt manually shut down the Stargate had failed.

"More than likely." Nick replied.

"_More than likely_… you humans are _so_ much alike." Terry said as he sat on top of the gate, dangling his legs in front of the event horizon.

"What do you want?" Mitchell snapped as he turned to glare at Terry.

"To have some fun." He answered with a smile. He jumped down onto the metal ramp and skipped over to the humans.

"What type of fun?" Walter dared to ask.

"A game! I love games!" Terry said with a cheesy smile. "And I have a fantastic idea for a game. Come with me!" Terry clapped his hands and Mitchell and Nick disappeared. Walter looked around, confused, until people started coming through the gate.

/=========\

_**Lunar Surface**_

Nick and Mitchell reappeared on the surface of Lunar, Earth's only moon. They spotted Daniel Jackson and Mike sitting in a small crater.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked Mitchell as the friends came together.

"I have no idea." Mitchell replied.

Terry appeared in a flash of light, smiling evilishly at them. "Welcome to the game, humans! All you have to do is stay on the bright side of your precious moon! Because if you happen to stray to the dark side, or let the setting sun disappear, then you'll freeze to death!" Terry laughed as he disappeared. "You'd better start running, and if you see Luna, tell her I said hi!"

The four humans stood there, refusing to play the game, but the sun had started to slowly close in on the distant horizon.

"I think he's serious." Daniel said after a few minutes.

"Well, I don't see this 'Luna' anywhere..." Mike said as he scanned the horizon.

"I meant about us freezing to death, but he may also be serious about that as well." Daniel replied.

"Well, we better get moving, then." Mitchell said as he started to leave the crater in the direction of the sun.

The others followed, keeping the sun in their sights and looking out for this 'Luna' character.

/=========\

_**SGC**_

Ronan prowled the corridors, looking for Terry. Rodney and Jennifer trailed behind him, hoping to try and stop Ronan from killing himself.

They walked down another corridor, Ronan occasionally testing out his blaster, which had recently started to spray chocolate milk.

"Why are we following him? He's just going to get us all killed." Rodney grumbled.

"We are following him because he's our friend." Jennifer replied by giving Rodney a playful punch, which he replied to by saying "ow."

Ronan stopped suddenly, causing Rodney to walk straight into him. Rodney grumbled something in Ancient as he glared at Ronan, who was aiming his blaster at a closed door at the end of the corridor.

"Someone's in there." Ronan replied to the look his two friends were giving him. He stepped forward and opened the door. As he walked in, Ronan started to fall upwards.

"Hey there, talk about falling upwards." Watson said from the ceiling. The McKays were about to stick their heads in when Watson spoke again. "Don't come in. Don't even stick your head in, it gives you a horrible case of vertigo."

"How did you get up there?" Rodney asked as he crouched outside to get a good look at the ceiling.

"No idea. We just had this notion to come up here." Harris said from his spot on the ceiling.

"Don't blame me. It was your own fault for coming in here." Terry said from the floor as he appeared in a flash. Ronan growled and tried to grab the Godlike being, but was unsuccessful.

"Ah, my little Neanderthal, how are you?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Ronan muttered as he gave Terry a stare that could cause a planet to blow up.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked terry.

"He is Terry, if that's your real name." Watson answered.

"Which it isn't, but that's another matter. Right now, I'm bored and I would like to play a game. Got any ideas?"

"How about the game in which I kill you?" Ronan asked as he tried another failed swipe at Terry.

"No, that's not fun at all. How about a game of chess?" Terry suggested.

"Done." Rodney and Watson said together before Ronan could start hurling insults at the superbeing.

"Good, let the game begin." Terry clapped his hands, and all of them disappeared.

/=========\

Walter was furious.

Some strange people had come through the gate and were having a party in the gate room, and all of the commotion was overloading the superconductors and energy capacitors.

He stormed in with several marines, glaring at the party-goers.

"All right! Party over! Get out now!" Walter attempted to yell, but the music just got louder. He signalled to the marines to use force.

The ten soldiers walked in, and were soon swallowed by the crowd. He waited, and waited, but the party continued. Sighing, he marched in, and suddenly began to dance to the music. Trying hard to concentrate, he soon found himself forgetting about the imminent overload and started wondering if he could find someone to dance with.

/=========\

_**Lunar Surface**_

Mike, Nick, Mitchell and Daniel continued to walk in the direction of the sun as it moved slowly across the starry sky.

"I've been thinking…" Mike said.

"We're doomed." Nick said.

"Listen, if we can't see the stars clearly on Earth due to light pollution, then how come we can see them now when the sun is pumping out a lot more light that that on Earth?"

Everyone turned to stare at Mike. Daniel sighed and started to explain the best he could about light pollution and the speed of light.

"What's that?" Mitchell asked after several minutes of lecturing, as he pointed across the landscape ahead of him at something just barely visible from a lip of a crater.

"It could be that 'Luna' we were told to look out for." Nick mused. Daniel started to walk towards it. The rest followed, and discovered that it was the Apollo 15 landing site. They stopped and gazed across at the historical landmark.

"Wow, we're literally standing in front of living history." Daniel said as he bent down to examine a footprint. The area started to grow dark as the temperature dropped.

"Move out. Now." Mitchell ordered as the sun started to set over the lip of the crater. The group ran as fast as they could, but were unable to evade the shadows, and soon they became stuck on the dark side of the moon.

"Is it me, or is it very cold out here?" Daniel asked to no one in particular.

"It's not you. How cold is it?" Nick asked.

"The dark side of the moon can reach temperatures below -100." Mike said.

"Fahrenheit or Celsius?"

"First one, then the other." Mike replied.

They walked in silence, until they finally stopped. The last thing they heard was "game over."

/=========\

Watson reappeared on a large checkered surface, with each square big enough to fit a DHD inside. He noticed that on one side were Serpent Guards in black armour, with unique armour-wearing pieces behind them. Either side of him were white pieces that looked a lot like people, wearing standard issue field uniforms with assault rifles and tactical vests. Behind him was several pieces, one of them looked a lot like President Hayes, another looked like the Pope. They were all equipped with various weapons.

"Rodney, you're an idiot." Ronan said from his position as a knight. Rodney yelled back at Ronan from his position as a rook. Jennifer was a queen and Harris was a bishop.

"Good thing I'm a Christian." Harris muttered as he surveyed the pieces.

With a flash, Terry appeared and looked over the board. To him, the pieces were the standard size, but to the humans, Terry was a giant.

"Lookie here, the pieces have been assembled. Time to begin. Your move." Terry said as he stood behind the black pieces.

"I'm not playing." Ronan said simply. He had observed several chess matches on Atlantis, and he knew that they were long and incredibly boring.

"If you don't play, then you lose." Terry said simply. "Oh, and you die."

"So?" Ronan challenged.

"Dude! Shut up, that's an order!" Watson yelled at Ronan.

"*Sigh*... I'll play, but only if I get to kill something."

"Great. Everyone, I have an idea. Just follow my lead and we can win, trust me." Watson said to his friends.

"I'm just as good at chess as you, so we both can organise a strategy." Rodney added as he peered around several pieces to look at Watson. The two started to bicker on which piece should go first.

"So, anybody got any stories to tell?" Harris asked Jennifer and Ronan.

"Right. Pawn move forward two paces." Watson ordered as he pointed at the pawn in question. It moved forward two spaces.

"At last! I was beginning to die of boredom!" Terry cried as he nudged a pawn with his index finger. It moved forward two paces.

Rodney and Watson started to talk tactics as the others looked around with bored expressions.

"Ronan, move forward two and then one to your right." Rodney said. Ronan begrudgingly moved forward as per instructions. He shoved a pawn out of his way, causing Watson and Rodney to yelp.

"Careful! We don't want to lose pieces due to friendly fire!" Watson shouted as Ronan reached his destination.

The game progressed, with Watson's side down a rook, four pawns and a bishop, and Terry's side down six pawns and a queen.

Watson moved forward up one and to his right, taking a knight. He raised his assault rifle and fired. The bullets tore through the armour of the Jaffa knight, causing it to fall to the ground and being moved by Terry to the side.

Terry smiled as he moved his rook forward, straight for Watson. The Jaffa piece stopped in front of Watson and raised its weapon. The others cried out as an orange blast of plasma caught Watson in the chest, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ronan, take that rook." Rodney said. Ronan nodded and walked forward. He pulled out his blaster and fired, putting a hole through the enemy piece's chest. It was moved to the side of the board. Terry pushed his king a space to the right, putting it straight into Rodney's plan.

"Don't move! If you do, then it counts as our turn!" Rodney warned as Harris and Jennifer were about to run across the board to their injured friend.

"But he needs medical attention!" Jennifer cried.

"We can help him soon, just follow my orders." Rodney said. The others looked at him with a mixture of emotions.

"Fine." Ronan said.

"Count me in, general." Harris saluted.

"What can I do?" Jennifer agreed.

"Jennifer, move forward five paces." Jennifer moved forward the designated amount of squares and stopped. "Check." Rodney said, glaring up at Terry.

"Well played, for a human. But you haven't won yet." One of Terry's bishops went on the offensive, heading to protect the king.

Rodney gulped, then walked forwards. He stopped in front of the bishop and raised his P90, and fired. The enemy piece shattered, sending stone chunks across the board.

"Checkmate." Rodney said simply. Terry scowled, before clapping, and with a flash, they disappeared.

/=========\

Watson reappeared in the gate room, with no apparent injuries. He was surprised at this, and noticed that Rodney, Harris, Jennifer and Ronan were there, as well as Mike, Nick, Daniel, Mitchell and Walter.

"Wasn't that fun?" Terry said as he appeared in front of the gate in a flash.

"Fun? _Fun_? You are a child, who needs to learn some manners! I want everything back to normal now!" Mitchell yelled at Terry.

"I want doesn't get." Terry said simply.

"Ronan, get him." Watson ordered. Ronan cracked his knuckles loudly and advanced on the alien.

"Oh yeah, tough guy? Put 'em up!" Terry said, and with a flash, was dressed like a heavyweight wrestler.

Ronan glared at him, before whipping his blaster out of its holster and firing it at Terry's chest. Terry fell to the ground, too shocked to do anything.

"You shot me?" Terry exclaimed. The wound disappeared in a flash, and he was back in his biker leathers. "Nobody has shot me before!"

Ronan just grunted as he turned and walked away.

"You'll pay for that!" Terry said in a venomous hiss as he raised his arms. There was a flash of light, and a man with black hair wearing a Starfleet uniform appeared in front of Terry.

"Oh no you won't. You have broken the rules set by the Continuum. You know what that means..." the man said.

"B-but I was only having some harmless fun! I didn't hurt anybody, I swear! My friends can vouch for me!" Terry cried, turning to face the humans. The humans looked behind them in a vague attempt to find Terry's 'friends'.

"The Continuum has spoken, you shall be placed on trial for your actions in meddling with universes in which we don't belong in." The man said, raising his right hand.

"NO! I'll do anything, I swear! I could clean every molecule in existence! I could help create universes, just don't punish me..." Terry whimpered, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. The man snapped his fingers, and with a flash, Terry disappeared, screaming.

"Your universe will return to its normal point of convertion, yadda yadda yadda, but hear this: you have not seen the last of us." The man said, before he snapped his fingers. The entire base was filled with a white light, and everything went dark.

/=========\

_**SGC**_

Cameron Mitchell, Mike and Nick Murphy, David Watson, John Sheppard and several other SG team leaders were in the gate room, ready to say goodbye to their friends. The blast door slid back into the wall, allowing Reynolds, Bill Lee, Siler and Raymond Peters in to say their farewells to their friends.

"Good luck out there. The base won't be the same without you guys." Watson said as he shook each of their hands in turn. "It's a shame that Landry couldn't see you off, but you can't turn down an invitation to a barbeque from the President."

"That's true. I really want to sample the famed Hayes family recipe for their jerky sauce." Mike said as images started to fill his mind.

"Anyways, we're gonna miss you all. Take care." Mitchell said. Sheppard was the last to shake their hands before Siler turned to face his friend sitting in the control room.

"Walter, start the dialling sequence." Siler said. Walter sniffed as he typed in the co-ordinates for the _Enterprise_. The Stargate started to lock each chevron on the symbols of the address, before the connection was formed.

The military officers all saluted, as Peters was the first to step through. Lee went next, leaving Siler and Reynolds alone with their friends on Earth. Walter entered the gate room.

"See you soon." Walter said to his friend as Reynolds and Siler walked through the shimmering event horizon. The gate disengaged the connection soon after, as most of the team leaders left. Watson, Walter, Mike, Nick and Mitchell stood rooted to the spot.

"What's up?" Sheppard asked as he stared at the team leaders.

"Did we just encounter...?" Mike began to say, but he trailed off.

"We did, but keep this to yourselves, for now." Mitchell said to the others, who nodded.

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" Sheppard asked again, looking worried.

"Doesn't matter, just a little game we had." Watson said simply as they walked out of the gate room.

/=========\


End file.
